1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic controllers for use in systems/subsystems and, more specifically, to an interchangeable electronic controller architecture that allows different electronic controllers performing different functions to be interchanged within a network that recognizes and configures each electronic controller to perform its function.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general terms as used herein, electronic controllers are electronic circuits utilized to receive sensor data and manipulate the data and/or control the action or position of equipment such as actuators within a system based upon some predetermined requirements of the system. The electronic controllers are typically housed within boxes that may be interconnected within a system or subsystem via various connectors and/or wireless communication transceivers.
The following patents disclose art related to the subject matter of this application and are hereby incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,325; U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,510; U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,905; U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,673; U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,124; U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,110; U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,408; U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,409; U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,248; U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,852; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,973,658.